There's no place like Konoha
by VampireHuntress72095
Summary: This is just a little idea of something that went on while Sasuke was off with Orochimaru. Warning: Usage of Wizard of Oz, and Alice in Wonderland. Seriously bizarre. One-shot.


Author's Note: This is just a little idea something that went on while Sasuke was off with Orochimaru. Warning: Usage of Wizard of Oz, and Alice in Wonderland. Seriously bizarre.

* * *

**There's no place like Konoha  
by VampireHuntress72095**

**Normal P.O.V.**

_**It was a sunny day in the Narutovirus. The sun was shining, birds were singing, and the-Oh wait! What's that? Why it seems to be a dark tunnel that seems to go on forever. Why don't we go down and take a look? Down, down, the rabbit hole we go I wonder what will find. We walk along for quite a while and all we see are the doors that lead to empty rooms, that for some reason give you quite the chill up the spine.**_

_**Tap. Tap. Tap**_

_**Oh My! Do you hear that? I do believe that is the sound of someone's footsteps. I wonder who it could be. Let's hide in that shadow shall we, so we don't get caught. Now shush! Shut Up! Who's making that noise? Oh wait, it's me.**_

_**Tap. Tap. Tap.**_

_**Gasp! It seems that the mystery person is… Sasuke Uchiha! Wait if that is Sasuke Uchiha, than this must be the very hideout the well known and feared Orochimaru. Oh Sasuke's walking away; it looks like he didn't notice us. I wonder where he's off to. Let us follow. Just like Alice followed the Rabbit with a pocket watch, we will soon find what Orochimaru's deep, dark Wonderland holds.**_

**Sasuke P.O.V.**

'_Stupid, stupid snake. Where the F*** are you? You are supposed to be training me. Stupid son of a B**** Snake.'_ I think as my anger that stupid snake flows through my veins. Dear Kami, how much I want to kill him, but I won't… for now anyway.

I walk down another hall way heading to Kabuto's room. He is The Snake's personal assistant; he should know where that bastard is. I walk for another five minutes until I come to Kabuto's room, the door is the same plain stone as the rest of the hideout. Don't ask me how I know that this is the right door, I just do.

I hear some strange noises coming from the other side. Kabuto is probably doing some experiments for The Snake. Sick freak. Well I don't really want to have to see anything that's probably being dissected, so I'll just open the door slowly and just a crack anyway. I open the door as quietly as I can, I don't want to actually talk to Kabuto unless it's necessary. The noises are louder now and it sounds like grunting. What is going-HOLY S***! I freeze.

"OH OROCHIMARU-SAMA! HARDER!"

"Scream for me and I will."

"YES! AAHHHHHH!"

"Yes, that's nice. Scream more for me Sasuke-kun."

"Yes-wait. Sasuke-kun?"

"What? Who said Sasuke-kun? Now shut up Kabuto and let's finish."

"Yes Orochimaru-sama."

I didn't stay to hear the rest. I shut the door, and run to my room like the F***ing hounds of hell were after me. As soon as I get to my room I slam, lock the door, and crawl to a dark corner in my room. I take out a kunai and press the blade against the skin on my pale flesh. I rock back and forth wishing I still had the ability to cry, so I could wish my Mother would come comfort me, and then my Father would then kill The Snake no matter who he was. And Dare I say it; I wish Itachi would use his genjutsu on me and make me forget what I had just seen. I'll take the brain damage.

'_I wanna go Home. I wanna go Home. I wanna go Home. Where there are no scary pedophiles that think about molesting me while they're screwing their own personal sex slave. There's no place like Home. There's no place like Home. There's no place like Home. There's no place like Konoha.'_

**Normal P.O.V.**

**_We run. Out the Rabbit Hole. We have quelled our curiosity and wish we never did. It's not until we are far, far away from the Hole, which we finally think about Sasuke. Oh how we pity him. He has to live with The Snake and his Slave in their twisted Wonderland. We pray that he will one day find a way to escape, and walk the long dirt road to Home. There are many Holes and Roads that we will have no idea where they will lead. But if you ever find one, be wise when you choose for you just might start rocking back and forth, or clicking your heels together, mumbling 'There's no place like home.'_**

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, I have no freaking clue why I wrote this. I just woke up in the middle of the night after a dream and had to write this down. I think it was the sandwich that I had before bed. Well anyway please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
